Amaterasu vs. Scarlet Spider
It is the Championship Round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament! It features Amaterasu of Okami (Somebody495) and Scarlet Spider of Marvel Comics (TheTsundereQueen). Who will triumph and be champion of the tournament? Introduction Scarlet Spider swung from tree to tree as he was given a mission from Spider-Man to scout out a strange report of Firefox that was attacking anyone that got near it. Scarlet Spider: I did not realize I was animal control. Scarlet Spider then noticed a bunch of cherry blossom trees nearby with a white and orange fox sleeping underneath it with a pool of blood with nobody in sight. This made Scarlet Spider more jittery before landing on the ground near the tree. Scarlet Spider: I would not want to be its next meal. The superhero would land but it was loud enough to wake up Amaterasu. Scarlet Spider: Shoots! Amaterasu got into a bent stance as she growled at Scarlet Spider. The goddess was met by a web trapping Amaterasu for a few seconds. Scarlet Spider: Well that was easy! However, with one flame attack, the web that traps her was gone as she launched towards the superhero as she taunts him. Amaterasu: Webs cannot contain a god, you fool! HERE WE GO!!!! FIGHT!!!!! Melee (Cues Metal Gear Sound Team - Defend Our Way Home) Scarlet Spider and Amaterasu then charged at one another. The sun goddess shoots first with several fireballs at the superhero from New York City. Scarlet Spider was able to avoid all the fireball and then used the web and sent it towards Amaterasu. Grunting, Amaterasu used a flame to shield the spider web. Scarlet Spider: This is not going to be a walk in the park. Amaterasu: I wonder what gives you that idea. This does not deter Scarlet Spider as he swings from behind and kicks her in the back and up into the air. He then proceeds to use webs and punches to send her to the ground. Amaterasu then gets up and grabs her celestial brush and charges it up to strike Scarlet Spider with a mix between fire and ice. Amaterasu: I hope you enjoy. There is plenty where that comes from. Scarlet Spider then tries to blast webs at Amaterasu to buy some time. This does not work as planned. The sun goddess dodges them as she sprints towards Littlepip. Amaterasu begins to bite and slash the superhero with her teeth and claws. With one final blast, she sents Scarlet Spider flying before jumping after her. Amaterasu: This will hurt! Scarlet Spider then punches Amaterasu in the face as she is also pushed back from a web bomb detonation. Despite the attack, Amaterasu continues to attack the spider and sends him into the air as several fireballs appear. She then proceeds to blast Scarlet Spider into the tress as it timbers on impact. Amaterasu: You were no match for me. Scarlet Spider: I'm afraid you have mistaken yourself. Amaterasu then used a fireball and the brush to get herself closer to the superhero. The sun goddess then shot several fireballs at Amaterasu causing them to explode on impact. While Scarlet Spider was wounded, he threw web grenades that would be forced backward. Amaterasu: You are prolonging the inevitable. Scarlet Spider: I have luck on my side in this fight. Amaterasu: Your luck will now run out now! Scarlet Spider uses his two webs to take two walls and smash her leg. The sun goddess then charges at Scarlet Spider trying to kill Scarlet Spider. Scarlet Spider then dodges the charge and then pulls out a spike with his web and launches at the sun goddess. Scarlet Spider: This will only hurt for a few seconds. Scarlet Spider grabbed his spiked webs as he shot multiple times at Amaterasu. However, even with a few hits on her, it was not enough to stop her charge. Amaterasu shot a fireball at the spiked web as it vaporizes it. The attack was then met with another series of shots. The superhero was shot so hard that it sent the superhero into the air. Scarlet Spider: My advantage. The bomb activates creating a sticky mess all over the sun goddess. She then tries to use her flames to destroy the webs but notices that her ability was missing. Amaterasu: What is happening? Scarlet Spider: Seems people forgot about you, making you no longer immortal. Before she could look, Scarlet Spider used his webs to swing the sharp spike as it destroys the proud sun goddess' head. K.O. Scarlet Spider: Mission accomplished! Scarlet Spider swung away as the sun goddess' headless corpse falls to the ground. Scarlet Spider was now swinging to Manhattan to tell Spider-Man the good news. However, when he got there, the entire city was gone. Scarlet Spider: What happened? Results Winning Combatant: Amaterasu: 62 Scarlet Spider: 81 Winning Method: K.O.: 37 Death: 44 Thank You I would like to say thank you to everyone who voted, participated and help contributed. I know that this tournament took too long to complete, but I am so glad that I did. Congratulations to Scarlet Spider of Marvel Comics who was nominated by TheTsundereQueen. A few special thank yous to the following people: * Psychomaster35, GalactaK, and Versus22 for Thumbnails * Psychomaster35, ZackAttackX, UniverseAwesome777, and Peep4Life for Advice * Finnmcmissilecar for Music and Catagories Again thank you all for sticking with this long project and see what happens to Scarlet Spider soon. Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:'Marvel VS Capcom' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights